


They're all gone.

by queenoftheslayers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenoftheslayers/pseuds/queenoftheslayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Short thing I wrote on Tumblr.  http://twinkletoestheavatar.tumblr.com/post/31834781596</p>
    </blockquote>





	They're all gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Short thing I wrote on Tumblr. http://twinkletoestheavatar.tumblr.com/post/31834781596

He wouldn’t cry, not here, not outside his Calculas class and in front of his classmates and teacher.  He didn’t notice that the room behind the closed door was silent and watchful of him.  He could hear Laura’s heartbeat, as it hammered across the high school building, and new that she had recieved the news.  

He pressed his lips together to keep from howling, and moved off, running down the hall to meet Laura.  He listened for her feet and they met in the lobby near the principle’s office.  They collide with such force that would have shaken others if they were present.  

They held each other, grasping at clothes, claws poking holes in clothes and skin.  The Principle and Vice Principle arrived from their separate directions with the Sheriff and his deputy that had been with them.  They stood back, watching the two siblings, the two orphans, as they clung to each other for life.

Time passed and they went from school to the police station to the hospital (Peter was saved but comatose and scarred) to social services.  There had been a fight between 18 year old Laura and the social worker about 16 year old Derek and where he was to go.  Laura said that he wasn’t going to go anywhere with out her and they would have to deal.  

Eventually they got back to the burned house.  They went at night and howled until dawn came.  Laura was running and howling as the alpha and Derek following close behind as a Beta, keeping maybe a foot of space at maximum between himself and the wolf that was Laura.  

They walked through the ashes collecting things that hadn’t been fully destroyed, a wedding album that held wedding pictures of their parents and aunts and uncles weddings, a few baby and family pictures, his cousins stuffed bunny doll that had been out side at the time of the fire, a box of nik-naks that his aunt had collected, and a couple random pieces of clothing that were barely scorched and still smelled like his cousin emily and his dad.  They packed up Laura’s car with a few rare items and happy memories.  

Neither said anything about Kate’s sent that lingered in the ash.  Neither said anything about the fact that the day of the fire, after they found out about the fire, Kate and her father had left town.  

They left town in Laura’s car after the funeral and Deputy Stilinski gave Laura the check from the donations collected at the police station.  Money and donations from the people in town filling the car and the tank with gas, allowing them to leave and start over in New York.


End file.
